The Highwaymen – DeanCas Road Trip
by CastielsDemon
Summary: An snippet of a angel and a humans road trip : NO SLASH. I really dont know what I was thinking with this xD


Dean Winchester had been thinking lately that his angel needed to lighten up – Castiel had been a bit edgy lately with all the seals to protect, and keeping Sam from harm, as well as looking after Dean…so he thought the best thing that they could both do to relax would be to go on a road trip. A long journey across the state, taking in the sights…Dean could tell him about different things, allowing Castiel to become more human, like he had always requested.

Castiel was all up for it. When Dean asked him about it, all Cas could do was smile a slight grin and thank him whole-heartedly, patting Dean on the shoulder in a manner of appreciation and gratitude. Dean knew instantly that it would mean a hell of a lot to his angel.

And so they went…

XxXxXxX

'Thank you for this Dean' Castiel said, looking around the Impala in awe at all the new textures and objects that were new and alien to him. He rubbed his hand over the dashboard, admiring the small curves and dents of the textured material.

'That's cool Cas…' Dean gazed over to where Castiel was still rubbing the dashboard. 'All a bit new to you isn't it?'

Dean couldn't help but smile at the innocence this vessel was showing on the trip, compared to the strength he carried when they were doing missions.

'Oh God Castiel…I know what you are missing...' Dean reached over to the radio that was central to the interior of the car.

'What Dean…'

Suddenly harsh music filled both their ears. 'This is Mullet Rock Castiel! The ultimate gods – ACDC…Metallica…you cant live without them Cas, trust me' Dean screamed, suddenly dancing in the car, rocking back and forth in his seat.

'Dean…what are you doing? Are you ill?'

Dean gazed at Castiel 'Huh what...no I'm not ill…why am I pale?'

'No Dean…you are moving in all different directions. I was wondering if something was wrong with you.'

'Cas it's called dancing! You know…moving to the music…come on follow me, come on dance angel boy dance!'

Dean started head banging quickly, his hands banging on the steering wheel in time with the music 'Back in Black'.

'O yeah! Black in Black I hit the sack…come on Cas!' Dean sang, pushing Castiel slightly in his hand, an indication for the angel to copy what the Winchester was doing. He continued 'I've been too long I'm glad to be back!'

'Glad...to…' Castiel said in monotone, noticing how Dean used tone in his voice to sing the words. Suddenly he tried to follow 'be back!' letting out a high-pitched voice, causing Dean to glare at him and laugh.

'Get loose!'

'loose…'

'From the noose…'

'from the noose!'

Castiel then suddenly went wild, banging his hands on the dashboard, rocking up and down, causing the car to shake. He shouted loudly, his feet banging on the floor of the Impala.

'Whoa…' Dean said amazed 'You are really getting into this'. Dean couldn't believe the vision he was seeing – Castiel was singing the words, granted not in the best tone, and was dancing like a loon. Dean was now officially happy that he made his angel do something human just for once!

'Hey even though it's against my life, rock isn't the only form of music you know…'

'Oh right' Castiel said, again toneless, now returned magically to his stiff position, his hands in his lap, his back straight, eyes glaring at the stereo.

'Yeah look…the radio. Its plays all kinds of music…'

Dean radio surfed through the different channels – bands like NSYNC, Justin Timberlake and Kelly Clarkson blasting through the speakers. Suddenly a song came on – a soft, gentle song that Dean secretly liked. He was with Castiel – so decided to leave it on. He began to sing yet again…

'In the arms of an angel…fly away from here…'

Castiel glared at Dean and then out the window pointing at the surroundings

'You want me to fly from here?' he said with no expression. Dean suddenly realised the lyric that he had sung, quickly turning off the radio.

'Erm no Cas…don't worry, it was the song ok?'

'But you just said. In the arms of an angel…' He pointed to himself. 'Fly away from here…' He then pointed again out the window.

'Cas, it was a song ok? Not about you….'

'Oh' Castiel said, replacing his hand back into his lap. It became an awkward silence that lasted a few minutes, Dean not knowing what to say, he knew that the radio wouldn't be turned on for a while yet – he didn't want any more accidents like this.

XxXxXxX

About half an hour later, with both of them still not uttering a word, Dean spotted a gas station up ahead.

'Hey erm...just need to pull in here. Get some gas and some beef jerky if they have any.'

'Ok Dean…may I come with you?'

'Sure'

Dean got out of the car in front of a gas pump, placing the hose into the gas opening, allowing the brown fluid to fill up his precious Impala. When it was time, he replaced the hose back into its pump, and proceeded to walk into the store to pay for his gas.

As he went inside, by the counter he admired the most beautiful woman he had seen this hour – a blond haired woman, around 20 years old, wearing heavy makeup, and an outfit that could be called tatty and worn. One more girl stood in the drinks counter, but didn't take Dean's interest.

'Man, she's hot' Dean sighed, letting out a seduced air of exhalation

'Why? Is the radiator on too high?' Castiel questioned, Dean already walking away from him to talk to the woman.

'Heyhey gorgeous' Dean smiled at the woman, handing her a two 20 dollar bills to pay for the gas. 'Here's the money for the gas, and some extra for us to get a drink later' Dean continued to grin as he looked at Castiel, his eyebrows rising towards the angel and a secret thumbs up behind his back.

'Ha you flatterer' the woman said, a voice hoarse from years of cigarette smoke.

'I'm serious…' Dean replied, looking the woman up and down. 'You are beautiful.'

'What's your name charmer?'

'Dean…and yourself? Oh don't tell me…it's gotta be Miss World'

The woman laughed ecstatically 'No! It's Mandy… you seem nice Dean.' She took the money from Dean, and instead of change, she put a piece of paper scribbled with her number on it. 'Call me…we will get a drink'

Dean smiled wide, dimples high lightening his cute expression. 'Will do! Come on Cas…'

Dean returned back to the car, sliding into the seat with a smitten expression swept over his face. Castiel still stood in the store gazing around the room. Suddenly he walked up to the drinks counter, towards the young girl.

'Hey gorgeous…' Castiel said dully, but with a forced grin on his face.

'What the…' the girl turned around in disgust, looking the vessel up and down in repulsion.

Castiel suddenly threw a thumbs up to her 'You gotta be Miss World…'

He was suddenly interrupted by a harsh hand whacking his face – the girl slapping him before storming out of the store. Dean looked towards the commotion: 'What the hell…'

Castiel came out of the store, a red handprint on his face, Dean glaring at him in confusion as to what just happened.

'Cas…what the hell happened?'

'I followed you like you said…it didn't work for me…I don't understand humans...'

'What you mean? You hit on my girl?'

'No Dean…I followed what you did on another girl. It didn't work. She hit me..'

Dean laughed loudly 'Ha…ha….oh dear…what did you say'

'I said she was Miss World'

'Oh. My. God'

'Dean, don't use the Lords name in…'

'I'm sorry Cas…but you just got rejected… by a girl!' Dean banged the steering wheel in laughter. 'That's gotta be the best thing I have heard in ages…thanks for that!'

Castiel looked at Dean in confusion. He didn't understand what had just gone on. He was confused to the max and Dean didn't answer him as well as he thought he would of done. And with the confusion still raking his head, they drove down the road away from the gas station; all he could hear was the mullet rock in his ears, and the bitter laughter of Dean Winchester.


End file.
